Suki? Or Karai? 待て
by Kimi-kun -love
Summary: Naruto despised this guy. How can someone get so much attention and not even do anything at all, ignoring it? When something unexpected happens Naruto's life takes a supposed turn for the worse. Yaoi SasuNaru, maybe other pairings. bad summary sorry!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. He would have kitty ears if I did, Sasuke and Itachi would be a happy family, AND Naruto would be Hokage! So, yeah.

Warning: Complete randomness! And Yaoi! Eventually... Haters leave, though why would you be here in the first place?

A blonde haired boy continued his concentrated glare at the unsuspecting person who he had chosen to detest. The said person had no idea what they were stirring up by ignoring all of the shameless flaunting of other people, mainly the girls in their class, while sauntering over to the lunch line. Blondie let a low growl of venomous intent slip past his rosy lips. He shifted only to get more comfortable whilst throwing daggers with his fiery blue eyes mostly content with his bout of hatred for the sickening boy that day. 'How could he be such a prick and appreciate NOTHING?' The subject of his loathing just happened to be passing by as he pondered to himself on the matter. And of course, a slight bump was all it took for all hell to ensue, but only because the bastard didn't even say sorry! His body acting on it's own accord, before brain processing came to use, the furious-for-practically-no-reason-at-all blonde leaped up and let his anger do the talking. Any and all futile attempts to grab him by worried and cautious friends were ignored.

"What the hell, Teme! Forgot fucking common _courtesy_ much? It's called _apologizing_ bastard!" Naruto snapped at the stoic Uchiha as he turned to 'grace' him with his acknowledgment of the blonde's words.

"Naru! It's fine leave the dick to his issues! He's not even worth it!" His friend Kiba protested, hoping to avoid a fight which would lead to detention and probably suspension. Sooo didn't need to go there, especially since he would have to join in, because he would just love to punch the jerk in the face. Unfortunately the Uchiha did the worst possible thing in this situation. (A/n:Did you guess it? Yep.)

"Hn." He grunted out and turned back on his path, making his departure. Oh-ho-ho~, wrong frickin' choice. The shorter (A/n:Hehehe.. I'm evil..) boy shoved past his fan girls/boys, jumping the desire of their affection, sending the 'oh so precious one' barreling to the ground along with his attacker. What was going to be the fight of the century turned out very completely wrong. I cannot tell you how wrong! As eyes flickered open and gasps were heard around the cafeteria (A/n:Wow still here?), both boys eyes widened as they found themselves not in ready-to-kill positions but a very unexpected (A/n:For them, ha ha you saw it coming! Too many of these I'll stop now!^^) and definitely not

wanted lip-lock. For a few uncomfortable moments they were frozen in their *ahem* positions, the blonde on top (*/*) suffocating the dark brunette unwillingly under him. Finally the lazy and helpful best friend a.k.a. Shikamaru cleared his throat and spoke, "Dude, troublesome..." He proceeded to rub his temples trying to will himself sleepy so he could get away from all this crap.

Naruto was surprisingly the first to snap out of it. "AHHH!" He shrieked pushing himself as far away from the other boy as possible. He fisted his hair and began rambling in his native tongue, only a very few knowing what the freak he was saying, one of them being Sasuke Uchiha. As he began to pace he started off his rant.

"Dono yō na seikō oki ta n da! Aitsu wa watashi no saisho no kisu o nusun da! Watashi wa kare o koroshite yaru! Ara ma, watashi ga ima shinde hoshii! Watashi wa kare ga kirai! Dono yō ni watashi wa kono iya na kibishii shiren o norikoeru koto ga deki masu!" He paused to slump his shoulders,

looking dejectedly at the floor.

"Ā! Watashi wa watashi no jinsei o kirai..." (1)

Sasuke uncharacteristically rolled his eyes and got up off the dirty cafeteria floor. He walked up to the blonde boy and watched him talk to himself for a second before sharply slapping him.

"Hn. Dobe. Vrusai!" He shocked even himself slightly by his actions, but he got over it quickly enough. (2)

The pale boy looked the tanned one in the eye darkly. "Watashi wa dochira ka sore o tanoshin da to omoi masu ka? Anata wa watashi o chi ni oshikon da. Baka ya rō! Dakara monku o iu no o yameru!" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed at the Uchiha responding to him, but he listened and cupped his cheek with his hand looking down again.(3)

Everyone was currently occupied with watching the two dumbstruck, unless that is they knew Japanese. They all looked back and forth between the two, wondering what was going on though most were hoping for a fight to still occur.

"E eto. Daijobu desu ka?" Naruto looked up apologetically, his fury from earlier diminished by his embarrassment thanks to the situation at hand. (4)

Sasuke gazed back at his kinda-sorta enemy, a small smile was barely visible even to Naruto. "Hai. Arigatou." (5)

"Hn. But I believe I should be asking you that, idiot." Sasuke smirked and put his hands comfortably in his pants pockets.

Naruto glared and mumbled a "Teme.." then started rubbing his cheek, where a bruise had already began to form.

"Ita! ughh... ita!" He stopped instead to scrunch his eyes up in discomfort. 'Damn Sasuke can bitch-slap pretty _damn_ hard! Oh my _fucking_ God it hurts!' He re-opened his eyes and was going to call the raven-haired boy a bastard again but he re-noticed all of their class and more watching their every move. He got a confused face and looked over at Sasuke. 'Oh, right! We were supposed to be fighting before... that happened.'

"Uhmmmm... Yeah, no fight today! Go back to your boring lives! Okay, Thanks!" He said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Not a soul moved, besides Kiba, who decided that he needed to escort Naruto away from the dreadful place. Said blonde, as per usual, struggled the entire way, demanding to know where the hell they were going, while still cursing over his hurtful bruise. Finally Kiba stopped by the Gym after walking for about five annoying minutes. He let Naruto go and faced him, he took a deep breath before he talked.

"Okay, what the **hell** was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"God, '_What do you mean_?' I mean, what the **hell** happened back there with _you_ and _Uchiha_?"

Silence.

"..."

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh! You and him just kissed after you tackled him 'cause you were infuriated with him like normal and you two just have a 'secret' conversation with each other, then everything is magically cool with you both? I mean, _come on_-"

"So? Just because we didn't rip each others' throats out doesn't mean we're cool! And it was not 'secret'!"

"Naruto, you _both_ were speaking a different language _together_! And you sure acted like it was all cool! Oh, does that mean you admit you **kissed** him?"

"What? NO! No, and technically _**I**_ was speaking in a different language first, and _**he**_ joined in!"

"Well, _technically_ yes, you did kiss each other. And whatever.. then _HE_ had a 'secret' conversation with you."

Let the face-palming begin. Naruto rubbed his eyes, trying to ignore Kiba's words and trying to block out the image of Sasuke and him... 'NO! _No_ thinking about THAT. It's done. Never happening again! _No _way!' Naruto shook his head and headed for a bathroom, he was gonna be sick.

Way too much emotional trauma for one day.

poor Naru-chan! .

(1) "What the fuck just happened? That bastard stole my first kiss! I'll kill him! Oh my gosh, I want to die right now! I hate him! How can I get through this disgusting ordeal? Ahh! I hate my life..."

(2) "Hn. Dead-last. Shut up!"

(3) "Do you think I enjoyed it either? You shoved me to the ground. You idiot! So stop complaining!"

(4) "Well. Are you alright?"

(5) "Yes. Thank You." Even though most of you know what that means, I'll put it up anyway! :]

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews will encourage me, this is my first story and I would like to know if you think I should continue!

Sorry that it is short!


End file.
